Humaritt
Humaritts are biological androids created by Dr.Ren for Shindai Industrial for reasons is unknown and never revealed. Overview As they are not Human Humaritts have enhanced physical abilities including Strength, Reflexes, and dexterity. It seems Humaritts are not gifted with Knowledge of Social Graces from birth, (Lila, BBB, Koharu and Possibly Toni) and Like a child they must learn social skills and of the world around them. In time a Humaritt will pick up social ques and act normal, by then they will be virtually Indistinguishable from a normal human physically and emotionally (Elith, Ai Irie, Serina). However their are ways to tell Humaritts from humans the Most well know Way is Most humaritts have their serial number marked above their butts and they only appear when exposed to special lights When a Humaritt is given a Master or Mistress, they will become very attached to their Master/Mistress not unlike a child to a Parent. It seems (in the case of BBB) If a humaritt is not given a master upon activation they will seek one out. They can also develop True emotions given enough time and can even fall in Love with their Master/Mistress or someone else, and have their own needs or wants. (Like in the Case of Serina). However once attached to someone they become extremely loyal and conflicting loyalties, such as to their master/mistress and their beliefs, and failure to uphold said beliefs can Drive a Humaritt over the edge and unable to cope. (Such is the case of Elith). All Humaritts are Female with the Only Exception being Alpha the only Child Male humaritt. Also, all though they are perfectly capable too Humaritts do not need to eat or drink they instead rejuvenate by immersing themselves in a rose-colored cultivation water. In the last 3 episodes of the series a new kind of humaritt is introduced these were not like the others as these were mass-produced in large numbers. These humaritts all varied in appearance but they had certain things in common they all wear short Chinese cheongsam/qipao-like one piece Dresses and each variant was specialized in certain weapon and wore a certain color. The First batch of Mass produced humaritts wore Red dresses with yellow details and matching red high heels and wore Visors covering their eyes, obscuring their faces and specialized in Swordsmanship, and capable of stealth, infiltration, and sabotage. The next group seemed like A special ops group or the Elite of the Red Dressed Humaritts. They wore ninja like dresses and were more skilled than their red "Sisters" and could use Rocket launchers. The last 2 were guarding Dr.Ren's supposed base of operations acting as her security force. The external guards Worse Blue dresses with Yellow details and matching Blue high heels, while the Internal guard wore Yellow Dresses with Black details and Yellow High heels. The Blue and Yellow variant were trained in the use of Fire-arms such as machine guns. Strangely unlike other humaritts all these Humaritts have a glaring Weakness they all have a strange apparatus located on their bodies and heads and a Wire or two mini-wires attaching them to each other. On the Red ones it was on their ears with two small wires attaching to a Small apparatus on their shoulders same for the Ninja like Elite variant. While the Blue and Yellow Humaritts Had a large noticeable head-piece encircling their heads which covered their ears, with a long thick Wire protruding from the back and attaching to a Small back pack. Whether or not these mass produced Humaritts have Serial Numbers and what said number is, Is unknown. Cutting these wires on Any of these models would deactivate the humaritt making them fall and stop moving whether or not this Kills them is unknown Individual Humaritts Below are a list of Named individual Humaritts *Lila *Nyula *Ai Irie *Koharu *BBB *Toni *Elith *Serina *Triple X *Alpha Gallery File:Humaritts.png| File:Humaritts_2.png| File:0000200720.jpg 501px-Najica_Blitz_Tactics_SMG_3.jpg 500px-Najica_E11_057.jpg File:Humaritt_6.jpg| File:Humaritt.png| File:Humaritts_5.png| File:Humaritts_4.png| File:Humaritts_3.png| Category:Humaritts Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Groups